Muhammad Avdol
Mohammed Abdul (alternately "Avdol") is a character in Part III: Stardust Crusaders who was also an old friend of Joseph Joestar. Personality Abdul is a rather serious fellow, who wears his heart on his sleeve and is a good source of knowledge. He is extremely dedicated and willing to die for his comrades. He acts as an adviser of sorts, but is also a powerful warrior. He is the most moderate member of the team: not as impulsive and warm-blooded as Polnareff and Joseph, and not as cold as Kakyoin and Jotaro. He serves as the voice of reason to the rest of the team. His trademark gesture is mimicking a fire starter, which is done with a rotating thumbs-up while saying "Yes, I am! Tch! Tch! Tch!". Abdul is also a fortune teller, and likes to bring up his enemies' lack of place in it in his fights. Synopsis Abdul is a fortune teller, born in Cairo, Egypt. He was also one of the first to meet Dio Brando after the vampire's resurrection, barely escaping with his life and sanity. Before the events of Series 3, he had met and barely tamed the Stand-wielding dog Iggy. Abdul first appeared when he accompanied Joseph to assess Jotaro Kujo's situation in prison. It turned out, through his own knowledge, that Jotaro is a stand user. After that, with Noriaki Kakyoin free from Dio's control, they went to Hong Kong to take a ship, and encountered Jean Pierre Polnareff. Abdul was able to defeat him and after Jotaro destroyed Dio's buds in him, Polnareff became their ally as well. Abdul initially fell prey to Hol Horse's bullets when Polnareff tried to slash the bullet apart, only to discover that it can change directions. In saving Polnareff's life, Abdul was stabbed from behind by J. Geil's The Hanged Man and shot by Horse. From there, it was assumed that he died, though he returns during Cameo's onslaught. He was also attacked by N'Dour, but not after simulating footsteps in the sand to trick N'dour's ears using his own ring cuffs (N'Dour can listen to the ground from far away with his stand). Abdul served as Polnareff and Iggy's guardian until he was killed by Vanilla Ice. Ice would, however, while facing Polnareff, state that he was injured by Abdul before he died. Steel Ball Run Urmd Abdul in Steel Ball Run may be either an ancestor or the alternate universe version of the Steel Ball Run universe's Mohammed Abdul. He was quickly eliminated in the race, and has not been heard of since. Trivia * In the manga, Abdul originally was supposed to die when fighting Hol Horse, as a blurred bullet hole could be seen directly at his forehead. Fan feedback ordered his return, and his death was retconned so that Abdul was merely put out of action, and the bullet was stated to have plowed through the surface of his forehead, knocking him unconscious, but leaving a scar. *The attack "Cross Fire Hurricane" is a reference to a lyric in the Rolling Stones single Jumpin' Jack Flash. *Interesting to note is that Abdul's name is also a stereotypical name for Arabian or Middle Eastern men. References Site Navigation Category:Part III Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters